Lazy Afternoons
by condemnats
Summary: [ONE-SHOT GLEPHIE] (No sé resumir esto, pero es bonito.)


**Glephie.** **— Lazy Afternoons.**

El día había seguido el curso de la rutina de ambas chicas, aunque Galinda tuviera planeado salir después de clases de Hechicería con Fiyero y Elphaba iría a visitar a su hermana Nessarose. La relación entre ellas dos, había mejorado notablemente, en clase, Galinda ya no hacia comentarios despectivos sobre el tono de piel de Elphaba, ni su amiga verde le consideraba una niña tonta cualquiera. Ambas habían decidido tenerse un respeto mutuo y su propio espacio, aunque Galinda le encantaba invadir la zona de habitación de Elphaba con diferentes excusas. Mientras el sol del atardecer se hacía presente en el salón de estudios de Shiz, Galinda pudo ver desde la ventana, como Fiyero la saludaba, indicándole que ya estaba libre para ella. Con una sonrisa amplia de la rubia, cerró el libro que poco le había prestado atención, para marcharse de la sala pegando pequeños saltitos silenciosos. Fiyero le esperaba fuera de la Biblioteca, afirmando que ese sitio le producía alergia, Galinda no pudo evitar reírse ante tal comentario.

—¡Que excusa tan mala, hasta para ti! —dijo Galinda, cogiéndole del brazo de manera de que se pudiera enganchar a él como una lapa.

Fiyero se notó ligeramente incómodo por el toque físico que le proporcionaba la rubia, pero intentó disimularlo. —Bueno, a ver. No me malinterpretes, es el sitio en sí. Me tienen prohibido entrar en todas las bibliotecas y no nos llevamos muy bien. ¿Cómo esta Elphaba? —El príncipe de piel oscura, empezó a caminar con ella, por los pasillos de una tranquila Shiz, en dirección fuera del lugar.

—Menos mal, que conmigo sí. —Respondió Galinda, con una risita de tontorrona aunque dejó de mirarle para mirar hacia delante, cuando preguntó por su compañera verde. — Bien, bueno… ella siempre está en su mundo. Pero, creo que está mucho mejor, está avanzando adecuadamente gracias a…¡mí! —Otra vez, una pequeña risita un poco más nerviosa, aunque parecía mucho más ausente algo poco propio de la chica de ojos azules.— Me gustaría verla… más contenta.

—¿Más contenta? —No sabía exactamente a qué se refería, pero Galinda se había quedado pensando en ello. Algo que nunca sucedía, Fiyero se recordó mucho del día del accidente de clase y también Elphaba había dejado esa huella en él. — Me alegro, de que os empecéis a llevar bien. Oye, Galinda, estás bien? —Se atrevió a preguntar el moreno.

El agarre de Galinda se había ido debilitando, pasando solo a cogerse de la mano. Ante esa pregunta, la joven aprendiz de maga le miró desconcertada y sonrió. —¡Sí! ¡Sí! Claro, estoy perfectamente. Jo, ya paso tanto tiempo con ella que se me ha pegado eso de /pensar/.—dijo con un tono de broma, volviendo a llenar la conversación de risas de ambos jóvenes.

—¡Hahaha! Elphaba siempre tiene ese impacto en nosotros, supongo…—Comentó Fiyero.

—¿Huh?

—¡Nada, nada! —Se apresuró a contestar.— ¿Quieres ir a por una helado?

Galinda asintió con muchas ganas, cogiendo con fuerza la mano de "su amado".

Mientras tanto, Elphaba estaba en el compartimiento de Nessarose, ambas leyendo un libro mientras tomaban un poco de té. El sol del atardecer entraba perfectamente en la sala, la cual reinaba el silencio y la calma de una tranquila tarde de aún un verano, que estaba poco a poco, ya consumiendo a su fin. Elphaba encontraba estos momentos del día, los mejores. Por un momento, no se sentía mal con ella misma y Nessa no parecía avergonzada de ella. Aunque la hermana mayor de las Thropp sabía que Nessa le encantaría estar por ahí fuera, jugando, moviéndose y era algo que no podía hacer. No todo el tiempo o cuando la joven Thropp pudiera hacer por su cuenta. Pero Nessa también había aprendido a querer estos momentos al día, ya por _obligación._

Nessa apartó la vista de su libro para mirar por la ventana y ver como Galinda y Fiyero se marchaban para dar una vuelta. Y no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de celos, porque le hubiera encantado a ella también poder ir de paseos con Boq, sin que él tuviera que tirar de la silla de ruedas. La morena sonrió con tristeza y Elphaba en ese instante se fijó en su hermana, alzando una ceja.

—Nessa. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, simplemente necesitaba descansar un poco los ojos. Llevo leyendo mucho rato. —se excusó, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos para después volver abrirlos, sonriendo así a su hermana verde. — Elphaba. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Sí claro. —Contestó, volviendo a retomar la lectura, aunque estaba pendiente de su hermana. No entendía muy bien tanta curiosidad viniendo de Nessa.

—¿Cómo te va con Galinda? Parece que os estáis llevando muy bien y tu… te ves, algo diferente.

Elphaba se sintió algo nerviosa por el tema de conversación, pero no dejó su libro de lado. —¿Diferente? Yo ya por mi sola soy /diferente/ … Y estamos bien. Normal. Tú me pediste que le diera una oportunidad y es lo único que estoy haciendo. —Elphie también se excusó, aunque en parte lo que decía era cierto, pero ya no lo hacía por Nessa, si no más por ella, tal vez. Algo que posiblemente nunca reconocería en voz alta.

—¡Siempre eres tan amable!—dijo con un tono irónico, al notar que estaba algo nerviosa.

La joven bruja verde rodó los ojos. —¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Y qué es eso de diferente? —Ante esa pregunta, Elphaba dejo su libro de lado, mirando a Nessa.

—¡Por nada! ¡Por nada! No se te puede preguntar nunca nada, mujer. — Dijo tomando un sorbo de su té, a diferencia de su hermana, ella estaba tranquila y disfrutando como se estaba poniendo. — Bueno, ya sabes. Tu nunca has sido mucho de relacionarte, pero creo que Galinda está sacando una parte de ti, que la verdad, nunca pensé que existía esa Elphaba. Estás mucho más contenta. —Aclaró la hermana pequeña. — Aunque intentes esconderlo y hacerte la indiferente.

—No me hago la indiferente, lo que pasa es que no le doy tanta importancia como le dais todos. —Contestó haciéndose un poco el ovillo en la cama, mientras arrugaba el morro. No le gustaba como estaba tornando la conversación, le gustaba más cuando no tenía que hablar sobre sus /sentimientos/ o lo que sea que fuera eso.— ¿Podemos dejar de hablar del tema?

—Venga ya, Elphaba, voy a empezar a pensar que te gusta Galinda más que una amiga. Me refiero, hasta llevas ese sombrero y he oído que es de ella no? —dijo Nessa con un tono de burla, aunque se dio cuenta que eso no era muy acertado de decir. — ¡Lo cual! No es nada malo, eh? ¡Quiero decir! ¡Que te apoyo en lo que sea! —Intentó decir apresuradamente.

Elphaba puso los ojos como platos ante tal comentario. —Nessa. Para. —Notó como el color de sus mejillas se podía hacer más oscuro, en señal de que se había sonrojado. —Creo que deberías dejar de leer ese libro o tomar ese té. Te está sentando fatal. —Comentó, levantándose de la cama de su hermana algo indignada por tal aclaración. Al levantarse, se colocó su vestido negro y fue directamente a quitarle el libro de su regazo y la taza de té.

Nessa intentó protestar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Mira, lo siento. Era una broma, Elphie. Es lo que las personas hacen, hacer /bromas/

—Pues no ha tenido gracia, Nessa.

Justamente en ese momento que estaba de pie, por la puerta de la habitación de Nessa, apareció Madame Morrible y supuso que ya era hora de que marcharse a su propia habitación.

—Ya hablaremos mañana. —Antes de marcharse, para que Nessa no creyese que estaba enfadada de "verdad" con ella, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, y dejando la taza de té de nuevo. Pero no el libro. —Madame Morrible. —Saludó y se marchó.

En lo que respecta, Galinda y Fiyero estaban disfrutando ya de los últimos rayos de sol y de un refrescante helado. El de Galinda era de sabor a limón y el de Fiyero era de sabor café. Dijo que lo necesitaba, ya que tenía que hincar codos esa noche para el examen de mañana, para el cual, no había estudiado. La joven rubia le pego un ligero codazo, diciendo que deberían estudiar juntos.

—Querida, ambos sabemos que poco estudiaríamos juntos. —dijo Fiyero, comiendo su helado, mientras caminaba cogido de ella, camino a Shiz de nuevo.

—¡Oh venga ya! Simplemente habría que ponerse, ya sabes. Determinación y esas cosas.—dijo Galinda mientras intentaba contener la risa.— Bueno, tienes algo de razón…—En ese momento, Galinda cogió con más fuerza la mano del príncipe.

Y durante la caminata mantuvieron alguna que otra canción trivial, mientras terminaban sus respectivos helados.

Cuando llegaron ya a Shiz y ante los pasillos de sus habitaciones, Fiyero y Galinda se dieron un abrazo antes de despedirse. Al separarse, no se separaron del todo, la chica tenía los brazos que rodeaban el cuello del joven moreno. Y él tenía las manos en sus caderas. Durante unos instantes se miraron fijamente. Y parecía que ambos estaban embelesados en ese momento. Galinda realmente quería a Fiyero. De todas las maneras posibles, ella era perfecta y él perfecto. No podía pedir más, porqué ciertamente le gustaba que las cosas fueran así. Le gustaba que le siguiera y le hiciera caso siempre. Pero de repente la idea de casarse, tal vez, había sido hasta algo precipitada porque y si… ¿No era oro todo lo que reluce? No lo decía por él, si no más por ella misma. Tal vez, era algo egoísta que ambas personas, tan perfectas, tan buenas, como ellos dos, acabasen juntos. Elphaba había dicho que tenía que tomarse las cosas con más calma y conocer profundamente a Fiyero y él a ella de la misma manera. Al pensar en un su compañera, un liguero suspiro y los colores de las mejillas de Galinda subieron un poco más de color. Y con una sonrisa un pelín más amplia, se puso de puntillas para estar a su altura.

No, el tiempo nunca se paró. Y no, tampoco se besarón.

Galinda simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla y acabó separándose de él.

—Buenas noches y buena suerte, Fiyero. —dijo la rubia, despidiéndose con la mano y caminando hacia atrás.

—Buenas noches, querida Galinda. —Respondió el príncipe de piel oscura, haciendo una leve inclinación y también caminando hacia atrás, hasta que se giró para marcharse corriendo.

Y Galinda hizo lo mismo, pero ella iba caminando hacía su habitación. Respiró tranquila, irradiando una felicidad que parecía algo irreal, incluso para ella. El sol prácticamente se había escondido y la calor había sido sustituida por un viento tranquilo y refrescante. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, Galinda sabía que Elphaba estaba ahí, aparte de que no iba salir con nadie, era porque veía la luz encendida por debajo de la puerta. _"¿Habrá cenado ya?"_ se preguntó la joven hechicera antes de abrir la puerta.

Al abrirla, se encontró con Elphaba sentada en el suelo, ya que su cama apenas quedaba sitio con tanto libro encima y ropa. Y la chica verde estaba tan metida en su lectura particular, que seguramente de nuevo no había escuchado a Galinda llegar y con eso respondió su pregunta de que no había cenado.

—Elphaba.

No había respuesta.

—Elphie.

Silencio.

— _Elphiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie._ — chilló Galinda con un tono estridente, propia de su voz aguda.

Elphaba parpadeo varias veces, pero ignoró el chillido. Galinda no se lo podía creer, suspiró con mucha fuerza, cogiendo una rabieta increíble.

—¡Oh! ¡Socorro! ¡En el suelo hay agua! ¡Agua! ¡AGUA! —Dramatizó como nadie, Galinda.

Sorprendentemente, eso hizo que Elphaba reaccionase, asustada, y se subiera encima de la cama, tirando algunos libros al suelo. Como si se hubiera despertado de un sueño miró desconcertada en el suelo, por si lo que decía su compañera de habitación era cierto.

—Ga–pero Galinda la interrumpió.

La joven hechicera se quitó con facilidad los tacones que llevaba, para ella también subirse encima de su cama. Sin pedirle permiso le cogió de las manos y empezó a saltar encima de la cama, haciendo que ella también lo hiciera. Elphaba estaba aún demasiado desconcertada, tanto por el contacto físico como por la actitud de su compañera de habitación.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —Intentó preguntar Elphaba.

Pero, Galinda estaba riéndose demasiado alto y Elphaba sintió como una chispita de electricidad. Y más que estar enfadada por desordenar aún más su trozo de habitación y su cama, sintió como si el mundo de repente fuera… _¿un poco más lento?_ Como cuando las manos de Fiyero y las suyas se tocaron, y de la manera en que se miraron, sintió la misma sensación. Y no le preocupó ni de lo más mínimo. La risa de Galinda era como una ola de aire de menta, fresca y fuerte. Y mientras ella saltaba como si no hubiera un mañana, el pelo de su _amiga_ se veía aún más despeinado, algo que la rubia odiaba. Aunque Elphaba podía decir perfectamente, que aun así, Galinda estaba bonita. Incluso con cara roja por quedarse sin aire por reírse, Galinda se veía bonita.

Increíblemente bonita.

—¡Es un juego! No podemos tocar el suelo porque eres agua, bueno, para mí, sería lava. ¡Pero da igual! ¿Vale, Elphie? —dijo intentando coger algo de aire, realmente estaba emocionada y nerviosa. Una mala mezcla para Galinda.

—Es… el juego más tonto que he escuchado nunca. —dijo Elphaba, aún algo embobada. —Y si está en el suelo, debería llamarse magma.

Galinda parecía algo ofendida ante tal comentario, dejando de cogerle la mano a Elphie por eso. Aunque la chica verde no quería que la dejara.

— ¡Deja de ser tan pedante por una vez, Elphie! ¿Para ti es esto estúpido? —Respondió la rubia de vuelta, mientras cogía toda la carrerilla que se podía coger encima de una cama, para pegar un salto y lanzarse hacía su cama.

Aterrizó en la cama, aunque se pegó un golpe tremendo, aunque menos mal que era algo blandita. Elphaba pegó un pequeño chillido y le hubiera encantado ir a por ella pero, el juego no le permitía tocar el suelo y no iba saltar como ella. Aunque no sabía por qué de repente estaba siguiendo las normas.

—… ¿Galinda? ¿Estás bien? Por el Mago de Oz, di algo. Galinda, GALINDA. —dijo con cierta preocupación. — Vale, tienes razón. No es el más tonto, es tonto a secas. Por favor, di algo.

Galinda permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, antes de explotar de risa, mientras se intentaba sentarse en su cama, y se arreglaba un poco el pelo que se le había despeinado. — Sigo viva… y bien. Y me alegro de que te deje de parecer tan tonto, porque no pienso saltar de nuevo. —Aclaró entre risas nerviosas. —

Aunque no volviera con ella en la cama, cosa que en cierta manera, a Elphaba le hizo _chof,_ no pudo evitar cruzarse la mirada con su compañera de habitación y la risa se le contagió a ella más.

Al principio, la risa de Elphie, era como una máquina que había sido abandonada durante mucho tiempo y se empezara a poner en marcha ahora, pero cada vez que volvía, era mucho más nueva. Con la que se mezclaba a la perfección con la de Galinda, la cual la chica rubia, al escucharla reírse, tuvo que parar para _saborear_ el momento y saltándose las normas de su propio juego, caminó por el suelo para propinarle un buen abrazo a su amiga verde.

Elphaba al recibir tal abrazo, tuvo que parar de reír, para no ahogarse y con cierto nerviosismo no sabía si podía devolverle el abrazo de la misma intensidad que se lo daba Galinda.

—¡Me alegro _taaaaanto_ que sepas reír, Elphie! Nunca te había escuchado…

—T-Tu eres la primera en escucharme, aquí. Digo. —Elphaba sabía que no era del todo cierto, pero era cierto que nunca se había permitido tener un momento así. Se sentía tremendamente ligera, aunque tuviera parte del peso de Galinda encima. Y la verdad, es que sonaba tremendamente vergonzoso y estúpido al decirlo en voz alta.

—¡Eso ha sido muy, MUY, bonito! —dijo Galinda, con el corazón tal vez a mil por hora, apretándose como una lapa a su amiga. — ¿Estás enferma o algo? ¡Yo te cuido entonces!

Elphaba frunció el ceño, aunque seguía sonriendo, se giró para encontrarse a Galinda mirándola fijamente en una corta distancia. Y de nuevo, parecía perderse entre los ojos azules de la chica que tanto le gustaba, y Galinda parecía perderse también en el marrón de los ojos de Elphaba. Podrían haberse besado, podrían.

Pero justamente en ese momento tocó la campana, indicando que eran las nueve de la noche. Y esa era la hora de ir a la cafetería para ir a cenar. Ambas, se apartaron con suspiro y un silencio incomodo que nadie parecía querer romper, pero, tenían una sonrisa en su rostro.

Galinda se levantó y fue a por el espejo, para poder arreglarse el pelo de una vez, antes de irse a la cafetería a cenar. No quería pensar, no iba hacerlo. Las cosas estaban bien, aunque tenía que reconocer que ese momento, había sido raro. Y con diferencia al de Fiyero, Galinda estaba dispuesta a continuar. Aunque, intuía más que había sido un momento puntual, una chiquillada. No había que darle más vueltas… _no?_ Una vez que tenía ya el pelo arreglado, Galinda se giró y aún seguía Elphaba sentada en la cama, tal vez pensando en que debería hacer o debería haber hecho.

—Venga, va, vámonos a cenar. Ya recogeremos después, todo este desastre. —indicó Galinda con una media risilla.

Elphaba disparada, se levantó y agradeció tanto "la invitación", por un segundo creía que dejarían de hablarse para siempre o alguna cosa así. Se colocó bien el vestido negro antes de salir. —¡Oh! ¡Sí, claro!

—Espera. — Antes de que Elphaba pudiera protestar, le quitó la goma que tenía en la trenza, deshaciéndosela y colocándole el pelo bien. — _Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins_ ,Elphie. ¿Qué harías tú sin _mí_? —dijo mientras la cogía de la mano y ambas ya salían de la puerta.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así, Galinda Uplands? —Replicó con un tono de burla, rodando los ojos.

—Oh, no te hagas la ofendida, que sabes que me quieres. —dijo con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

—Espero que la estupidez no se contagie. —Replicó Elphaba. —Sí, _desgraciadamente_ te tengo algo de aprecio.

Galinda fue la primera en rodar los ojos ante ese comentario, y mientras caminaban cogidas de la mano hacia la cafetería.


End file.
